


Enter The Angel

by AshREvans



Series: Mystic Messenger Superhero AU [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Zen has the physical capabilities of angels, wings, godlike light, strength and beauty. But when facing against The Zit, a super villain who makes everything look at hideous as he does, his two companions end up getting blasted by his power. Has Zen, The Angel, met his match?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend for the name/powers of this super villain. We wanted to mess with Zen somehow and since hes a narcissist we thought this was the best way to do that.

“No! GET AWAY FROM ME!”

“Angel~”

Angel couldn’t look at his two partners as he used his power to fly off the ground. They wouldn’t be able to reach him in the air. That was, until he realized who he was fighting alongside. 707 was a technokinetic and could literally use whatever he wanted however he wanted, and Star could create away for him get up to him.

But if they touched him, Angel would have nothing more to live for! He could barely bring himself to look at their horribly disfigured faces. He was nothing if not beautiful. He would have to defeat this foe the… Zit… He cringed just thinking about the name. How could someone have such a terrible name? It fit his appearance, but god was it just disgusting. Why did Seven talk him into taking care of this guy with Star? Why did he even agree to go on patrol with them!? And why was he the only one who had to actually defeat him?

“Join us, Angel~”

Angel looked towards who spoke and saw Star almost at him. He flew up higher and he remembered how he got into this mess.

*     *     *

_Angel flew over the streets as Seven and Star patrolled closer to the ground. The team made it a point that at least two or three of them went out on patrol every night to make sure that everything was quiet and safe for the citizens. It was his turn along with Star and Seven since Mind and Mister H went out the past few nights. So to make it up to them the three of the agreed that for the next few days, they would go out. Patrol was never usually anything special as almost nothing ever happened while they were out. Bad guys knew better then to start things when they were roaming the streets because they would always put a stop to it._

_That night was different. Normal thugs; muggers, bank robbers, assholes who beat up on women and other men for no reason; were good once they figured out the patrol schedule for The Angel, Star, 707, Mister H and Mind. Some other baddies with superpowers also tended to stay away during that time because they knew that the team would be ready for them if they attacked when they were on patrol. Except for one guy._

_Screams were heard farther down the road and Angel swooped down low to try to see what was going on, calling to Seven and Star. He waited for them on the roof of a 4 story factory building._

_“What is it?” Seven asked as he walked up behind Angel._

_“I heard screaming,” Angel said._

_“Screaming? Where?” Star said as he stood on a platform a little ways away from the roof, looking around._

_Before Angel could answer, another scream echoed through the streets. “Does that answer your question?”_

*     *     *

Angel knew that they had to answer to every cry for help, but he wished that they hadn’t answered this one. Or at least saved it for Mister H and Mind. They would be able to defeat him without getting close, with Mister H’s power of persuasion and Mind’s Astral Imprisonment power. Angel might have the power and physiology of angels, but he needed to get close to an opponent for it to do much good. He didn’t have any long range weapons he could use either.

He groaned. He would have to defeat this joker quickly and then go home and try to forget all of this happened.

“Join us, Angel~” Seven said as he grabbed for Angel’s leg.

Angel yelped and positioned himself higher in the air before he tried to think. Seven and Star both had ranged attacks, Star with his creation magic and Seven with his cat and dog robots in his bag. Wait a second. Seven had robots with him!

Angel flew around passed Seven, but reached out and ripped the backpack off the other man’s shoulders and flew across the room. He opened it up and dug around until he found the dog robot that blew fire. He smirked and hung the backpack on a broken metal pipe. He searched around for the on switch before he dive bombed to the ground and landed mere feet from the Zit.

“So you finally gathered the courage to fight me, Angel?” The Zit said. His voice sounded almost as disgusting as he looked. And that was seriously nauseating.

“I found a weapon. Now I suggest changing my friends back before you really regret it,” Angel said and put the robot dog on the ground.

“How could you make me regret it? You can’t fight me without getting close and I’ll make you look as horribly disfigured as I do,” the Zit said. “And we all know how important looks are to you superhero types.”

Angel coughed a bit. He cared about his looks not only because he was a superhero, but because he was an up and coming musical actor! As much as he hated to admit it, but some of his success was based on his looks!

“Looks aren’t everything, you know,” Angel said. “It’s who you are inside that makes you beautiful.” _God, I sound like a children’s cartoon._

The Zit snorted. “Enough talk. Come at me if you think you can beat me and force me to change everyone back.”

Angel smirked. “I don’t need to get close to you to make you do what I want,” he said and put the robot dog on the ground.

Thank god Seven didn’t make the robots voice activated. He would have been in serious trouble if that was the case. He watched as the dog walked forward, opening his mouth and fire erupted from it. The Zit jumped back, yelping and tried to run away, but the robot dog followed him. Angel smirked and was about to call to the Zit to ask if he gave up when he heard Star and Seven’s voices come closer.

“Angel~”

“Join us~”

Angel jumped and ran away across the warehouse again before he called to the Zit. “I’ll call off the dog if you change everyone back!” He shouted.

The Zit yelped as a bit of fire singed the edge of his pants. “F-Fine! Just stop this blasted thing!” he cried, screaming.

“Change them back first,” Angel said. “I’m not stupid.”

“Fine!!”

Angel looked back at his friends and watched as they stopped moving completely, staring blankly. Their faces started to go back to how they normally looked, unblemished and not disfigured. Angel sighed and looked at Seven.

“Care to do the honors of calling off your robot?” he asked.

Seven smirked and looked at the scene, The Zit running away from a fire breathing dog. “I think I’d like to enjoy this for just a little bit longer. What do you think Star?”

“After what he did to us?” Star said. “I agree with you.”

*     *     *

Zen walked into his house and sighed. That was a particularly rough night of patrol. He just wanted to lay down and relax. But he knew that he couldn’t right now. He needed to do his daily exercise and run through lines for the script of a new play before he could relax. He started to walk to get the script but instead he flopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone, signing into the RFA messenger.

-Zen entered the chat room-

**707:** Zen!

**707:** About time.

**707:** There’s something I need to show you!

**707:** _-picture of 707 Defender of Justice looking horrible disfigured-_

**707:** did you hear that Seven, Star and Angel had to fight some guy called the Zit?

**707:** Totally

**707:** Disgusting

**707:** Name

**Zen:** that’s gross. Why did you need to show me that?

**Zen:** What was the point of that?

**Jumin:** Here, I have something that’ll make you feel better

**Zen:** If it’s a picture of that cat of yours, you can keep it.

**Jumin:** _-picture of Elizabeth the 3 rd-_

**Jumin:** oops.

**Jumin:** my finger slipped.

**Zen:** …

**Zen:** I regret coming here

**707:** Aw Zen!

**707:** Don’t go!

**Zen:** I have stuff I need to take care of anyway.

-Yoosung ★ entered the chat room-

**Yoosung** **★** **:** A guy that makes people ugly?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** What kind of super villain is that?

**Jumin:** you saw the news, I take it?

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah. I heard Angel had to take care of it.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m kind of impressed considering The Angel is very… narcissistic.

**Zen:** Well he has every right to be!

**Zen:** he’s almost as good looking as I am!

**Zen:** _-picture of him from one of his most recent musicals-_

**707:** now that I see a picture of the two of you

**707:** Don’t you think Zen and The Angel look a lot alike?

**Zen:** Whaaat?

**Zen:** We do not.

**Zen:** besides, he has wings

**Zen:** I don’t

**707:** I never said you were the same person

**707:** Just that you look alike.

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah, you have a point there, Seven

**Yoosung** **★** **:** But the same could be said about you and 707

**707:** You mean Defender of Justice

**707:** and

**707:** that’s

**707:** because

**707:** he’s

**707:** my

**707:** IDOL!

**Zen:** must you always do that?

**707:** Y

**707:** E

**707:** S

**707:** I

**707:** D

**707:** O

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Stop

**Yoosung** **★** **:** what were we talking about?

**Jumin:** the resemblance Zen shares with The Angel.

**Zen:** I think you guys are seeing things.

**Zen:** Anyway, I really have to go now.

**Zen:** Bye.

-Zen left the chat room-

Zen sighed and rubbed his forehead. Those guys… He stood up from his chair and walked into his room. The one good thing about his powers was he could, in simple terms, turn them on and off. He could be normal when he wasn’t the Angel, which was good because if he had to walk around with those angel wings all the time… he would never get a quiet moment in his life. He was glad that he was able to look like a human when he wasn’t playing the part of a superhero. It also made it easier to sleep without those things, too.

He picked up the script that he had in his room and walked back into the living room, pushing aside the coffee table so he had room before he started to practice his lines. He wanted to be perfect for the next roll he had.


End file.
